wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/I/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. Jeden przeciw trzem. Tedy za kilka już dni mieliśmy nareszcie przebyć pierwsze pochyłości tych okolic północnych Indyi, które stopniowo dosięgają najwyższych wyżyn świata. Dotąd zmiany gruntu tak były nieznaczne, iż stalowy nasz olbrzym nie czuł ich prawie. Czas był burzliwy, nadewszystko dżdżysty, ale średnia temperatura czyniła go znośniejszym; drogi nie popsuły się jeszcze i opierały należycie szerokim i ciężkim dzwonom kół pociągu. Jeźli gdzieniegdzie, skutkiem wybojów: koła zapadały głębiej, Stor przyspieszał bieg lekkiem poruszeniem regulatora, co było dostatecznem do przebycia zawady. Dotąd tedy byliśmy najzupełniej zadowoleni z naszego sposobu podróżowania, z motora obmyślonego przez Banks'a, oraz z wygód jakie zapewniał nam nasz dom przenośny. Coraz nowe krajobrazy przesuwały się przed naszym wzrokiem. Nie były to już te niezmierzone płaszczyzny, rozciągające się od doliny Gangesu. Szczyty Himalai tworzyły od północy jakby olbrzymią ramę, o którą opierały się chmury gnane południowo-zachodnim wiatrem. Nie można jeszcze było dojrzeć malowniczego profilu łańcucha tych gór, rysującego się o jakie 8000 metrów po nad powierzchnią morza, ale za zbliżeniem się do granicy tybetańskiej, kraj coraz dzikszą przybierał postać, żungle zajmowały coraz większe przestrzenie, ze szkodą pól przeznaczonych pod uprawę. W tej części Indyi i flora zupełnie była odmienna. Palmy ustąpiły miejsca wspaniałym bananom, krzewistym mangowcom, dostarczającym tej krainie najlepszych owoców, kępom bambusów, których gałęzie wznosiły się o sto stóp po nad ziemią. Pojawiały się tu także piękne mangowce z szerokiemi kwiatami, przenikającą wonią nasycające powietrze, przepyszne klony, kilka rodzai dębów, kasztany z owocami najeżonemi kolcami jak morskie zwierzokrzewy, drzewa kauczukowe, z których sok wypływał jakby przez otwarte żyły, a obok nich skromniejsze wzrostem, ale jaśniejące świetniejszemi barwami, geranie, rododendrony, laury, całemi zagonami rosnące po nad drogą. Tu i owdzie wioska jakaś z lepiankami ze słomy lub trzciny, dwie lub trzy zagrody ginące wśród drzew, ukazywały się jeszcze niekiedy, ale coraz większą ilością mil oddzielone od siebie. Ludność zmniejszała się w miarę zbliżania się do wyżyn. Po nad rozległemi temi krajobrazami roztaczało się szare i mgliste niebo; ulewne deszcze padały coraz częściej; od 13 do 14 czerwca nie było ani jednego dnia pogodnego; w takich razach nie opuszczaliśmy salonu Steam-House; szukając rozrywki w czytaniu, rozmowie, lub wreszcie w paleniu cygar i w grze w wista. Dnia 17 czerwca zatrzymaliśmy się w pobliżu bungalowa przeznaczonego wyłącznie na wypoczynek dla podróżnych. Wypogodziło się nieco, a olbrzym stalowy, który tak niezmordowanie pracował przez cztery dni, domagał się, jeźli nie wypoczynku, to przynajmniej starannego obejrzenia. Mieliśmy zatem spędzić tu pozostające pół dnia i noc nadchodzącą. Taki dom zajezdny nazywają tu karawanseraj; wznosi się on przy wielkich drogach publicznych w kształcie czworobocznego budynku otaczającego wewnętrzny dziedziniec; cztery wieżyczki, zdobiące go zwykle po rogach, nadają mu całkiem wschodnią postać. Każdy taki karawanseraj zaopatrzony jest w odpowiednią liczbę służby, składającej się z tak zwanego „bisti,” obowiązanego nosić wodę, z kucharza zadawalniającego mało wymagających podróżnych, poprzestających na kurczętach lub jajach, z „kansama” to jest dostarczyciela żywności, z którym wprost można się umawiać o pożywienie, zazwyczaj bardzo tanio sprzedawane. „Peon” to jest nadzorca karawanseraju, jest to ajent szanownej kompanii, do której należy większa część tych zakładów, zostających pod dozorem okręgowego inżyniera. Takie karawanseraje podlegają dziwnej ale ściśle zachowanej regule: każdemu podróżnemu wolno przebywać w nich przez 24 godzin, lecz jeźli pragnie zabawić dłużej, powinien mieć na to pozwolenie od nadzorującego inżyniera, w przeciwnym razie pierwszy lepszy przybywający Anglik czy Indyanin, ma prawo żądać, aby mu ustąpił miejsca. Zaledwie zatrzymaliśmy się, nasz olbrzym stalowy wywarł zwykłe wrażenie, to jest powszechną zwrócił uwagę; przyznać jednak trzeba, że obecni goście karawanseraju spoglądali na niego z pogardą, zbyt jednak przesadzoną, aby była rzeczywistą. Wprawdzie nie byli to zwykli śmiertelnicy podróżujący dla interesów lub przyjemności, ani oficerowie angielscy wracający do pułków stojących nad granicą nepaulską, ani też kupcy indyjscy, ciągnący karawaną ku stepom Afganistanu. Był to ni mniej ni więcej, tylko książę Guru Singh w swej własnej osobie, syn niepodległego radży Guzaratu, także będący radżą, podróżujący z wielką okazałością i przepychem po północnej części półwyspu indyjskiego. Książę ten zajął nietylko trzy czy cztery sale karawanseraju, ale zamknął wszelki do niego przystęp, gdyż dokoła rozłożyła się towarzysząca mu służba. Dotąd nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze spotkać radży podróżującego z licznym pocztem dworzan i służby, to też jak tylko zajęliśmy wygodne stanowisko o jakie ćwierć milki od karawanseraju, w prześlicznej miejscowości nad brzegiem mile szemrzącego strumyka, pod cieniem wspaniałych pandanusów, ja, kapitan Hod i Banks, poszliśmy zwiedzić obozowisko księcia Guru Singh. Syn radży nigdy sam nie ruszy się z miejsca. Doprawdy, nie zazdroszczę tym wszystkim co nie mogą ruszyć się z miejsca bez poruszenia zaraz kilku setek ludzi. Lepiej podobno być pieszym wędrowcem, z kijem w ręku, z tłomoczkiem na plecach i przerzuconą przez ramię dubeltówką, jak księciem podróżującym w Indyach z całym ceremoniałem jaki nakazuje tak wysokie stanowisko. — To nie człowiek, udający się z jednej do drugiej miejscowości, to cała mieścina zmieniająca swe jeograficzne stanowisko, rzekł śmiejąc się Banks. — Wolę nasz Steam-House, odrzekłem, nie mieniałbym się z tym synem potężnego radży. — Kto wie, odrzekł kapitan, czy i ten książę nie wolałby naszego przenośnego domu, niż swój kłopotliwy tabor. — A niech tylko dobrze zapłaci, a urządzę mu nie dom ale pałac parowy, rzekł Banks, — ale zanim to nastąpi, zobaczmy jak też on urządził się w swoim obozie. Orszak księcia składał się z pięciuset osób. Zewnątrz karawanseraju, na płaszczyznie ocienionej wielkiemi drzewami, dwieście wozów stało uszykowanych symetrycznie, tworząc wielkie obozowisko. Do jednych zaprzężone były woły zebu, do innych bawoły, trzy przepyszne słonie dźwigały bogate palankiny, oprócz tego stało gotowych dwadzieścia wielbłądów które zaprzęgają się à la Daumont. Karawanie tej nie brakło ani muzykantów zachwycających uszy jego, ani zabawiających go sztukmistrzów i kuglarzy. Orszak ten uzupełniało trzystu nosicieli i dwustu halabardników, których żołd wyczerpałby każdy skarbiec, prócz skarbca niezależnego radży indyjskiego. Muzykanci grali na tamburynie, cymbałach, tamtam, i należeli do tej szkoły, co to dźwięki zastępuje hałasem; rzempolili także na gitarze i skrzypcach, które nigdy nie były nastrajane. Pomiędzy kuglarzami znajdowali się tak zwani „sapwallah” czyli poskromiciele wężów „nutnisowie,” bardzo biegli we władaniu szablą; akrobaci tańczący na linie z piramidą garnków na głowie a z rogami bawolemi u nóg i sztukmistrze umiejący zamieniać w jadowite „kobrasy” stare skóry wężów, lub też jadowite uczynić nieszkodliwemi. Bajadery zaś należały do tej klasy ślicznych „bundelisek” tak poszukiwanych przez wyprawiających wieczory, podczas których zabawiają zebranych śpiewami i tańcem. Były one ubrane bardzo przyzwoicie, w szaty muślinowe haftowane złotem, lub w plisowane spódniczki i szerokie szarfy, które tańcząc przerzucają nader zręcznie; prócz tego stroiły ich bogate klejnoty, bransolety, pierścienie na palcach rąk i nóg, a przy kostkach miały srebrne dzwoneczki. W takich ubraniach wykonywają słynny taniec z jajami z niezrównaną zręcznością i wdziękiem, a który to spodziewałem się zobaczyć gdyby nas radża zaprosił. Prócz tego znajdowała się w obozie niezliczona liczba mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, nie wiem już jakie spełniających obowiązki. Mężczyźni byli udrapowani w długi kawał materyi, zwany „doti” lub też mieli na sobie koszulę, zwaną „angarkali” i długie białe szaty „żamah,” co wyglądało bardzo malowniczo. Kobiety miały na sobie „szoli,” rodzaj żakietu z krótkiemi rękawami, oraz „sari” odpowiadająca męzkim doti, które owijają zręcznie około siebie, a koniec malowniczo zarzucają na głowę. Czekając godziny obiadowej, Indusi rozciągnięci pod drzewami, palili cygara zawinięte w zielone liście, lub tak zwane „garguli,” rodzaj konfitury utworzonej z tytuniu, mellassy i opium. Inni żuli mieszaninę liści betelu, rodzaju orzechów i gaszonego wapna, mającą własności ułatwiające trawienie, co jest bardzo zbawienne w skwarnym klimacie Indyi. Wszyscy ci ludzie, przywykli do życia karawanowego, żyli w zupełnej zgodzie, nie okazując najmniejszego ożywienia, chyba tylko w godzinach uczty. Byli oni jak ci w trupach teatralnych, co to zapadają w rodzaj apatyi najzupełniejszej jak tylko nie są na scenie. Gdyśmy doszli do obozowiska, Indyanie ci oddali nam pozdrowienie „salam” kłaniając się aż, do ziemi; większość wołała: „Sahib! sahib!” co znaczy; panie, panie! Odpowiedzieliśmy przyjaznem skinieniem. Spodziewałem się, że książę Guru Sing zechce wyprawić dla nas zabawę, jakich zwykle nie skąpią radżajowie. Dziedziniec bungalowa doskonale nadawał się do tańca bajader, do sztuk akrobatów i kuglarzy, i przyznaję, że szczerze pragnąłem tego widowiska pod cieniem wspaniałych drzew, które daleko więcej by mnie zajęło niż jakieś przedstawienie w naszych ciasnych i zamkniętych teatrach, wśród płóciennych i drewnianych ścian i dekoracyj. Wspomniałem o tem moim towarzyszom, którzy choć podzielali moje pragnienia jednakowoż nie spodziewali się by się spełniły. — Radża Guzaratu, rzekł mi Banks, jest jednym z tych niepodległych, co zaledwie chcieli się poddać po poskromieniu buntu Cipayów, w ciągu którego zachowywał się bardzo dwuznacznie. Nie lubi on Anglików, więc zapewnie i syn jego nie zechce nic zrobić dla naszej przyjemności. — No! zawołał kapitan Hod, to obejdziemy się bez jego zabawy. Jakoż rzeczywiście nie pozwolono nam nawet zwiedzić wnętrza obozowiska. Może książę Guru Sing oczekiwał urzędowych odwiedzin pułkownika Munro, ale ten ani myślał o tem. Powróciliśmy do siebie, gdzie oczekiwał nas wyborny obiad, sporządzony przez pana Parazard. Jednakże główną jego podstawą były konserwy, gdyż od kilku już dni ciągłe niepogody nie dopuszczały polowania. Nazajutrz wszystko było gotowe tak, abyśmy 18. czerwca mogli odjechać równo ze dniem. O piątej Kalut zaczął palić; nasz słoń wyprzężony stał o jakie 50 kroków od pociągu; maszynista przyspasabiał zapas wody. My pod ten czas przechadzaliśmy się nad brzegiem rzeczki. Wtem zbliżyła się ku nam gromadka Indyan. Było ich pięciu czy sześciu, strojnych w bogate szaty, w jedwabne tuniki, w bogato złotem haftowane turbany. Towarzyszyło im dwunastu żołnierzy uzbrojonych w muszkiety i pałasze. Jeden z nich miał wieniec z zielonych liści. co dowodziło obecności jakiejś znakomitej osoby Znakomitością tą był książę Guru Sing, mężczyzna trzydziesto-pięcio letni, dumnej postawy, doskonały typ potomków tych legendowych radżahów, w rysach których odbite są wyraźnie cechy maharatów. Książę nie raczył nawet uważać nas i wprost zbliżył się do naszego olbrzymiego słonia którego właśnie Stor zamierzał wprawić w ruch. Choć starał się nie okazać tego, jednakże przyglądał mu się z pewną ciekawością. — Kto zrobił tę maszynę? zapytał Stor'a. Maszynista wskazał stojącego wśród nas inżyniera. Książę Guru Sing doskonale mówił po angielsku. — Więc to pan?.. rzekł przez zęby zwracając się do Banks'a. — Tak to ja... odrzekł tenże. — Mówiono mi, że była to fantazya zmarłego radży Butanu. — Rzeczywiście. — I po cóż, rzekł książę, niegrzecznie wzruszając ramionami po cóż kazać ciągnąć się maszynami, mogąc mieć na usługi słonie z ciała i z kości. — Zapewnie dlatego, odparł Banks, że słoń ten silniejszy jest, jak wszystkie te które posiadał zmarły książę. — Oh! rzekł Guru Sing, pogardliwie wysuwając wargę — silniejszy!... — I to o wiele, powiedział Banks. — Ani jeden z posiadanych przez pana słoni nie zdołałby zmusić naszego, aby wbrew swej woli choć jedną ruszył łapą, dorzucił kapitan, któremu bardzo się nie podobało niegrzeczne i wyniosłe zachowanie księcia. — Co, co? zapytał się Guru Sing. — Przyjaciel mój powiedział, co i ja potwierdzam, że ten sztuczny zwierz mocen jest stawić opór sile dziesięciu par koni, a razem sprzężone pańskie trzy słonie, nie zdołałyby na krok ruszyć go z miejsca. — Zupełnie temu nie wierzę, odrzekł książę. — I w tem mylisz się pan najzupełniej, rzekł kapitan Hod. — A jeźli wasza wysokość przeznaczysz odpowiednią sumę, obowiązuję się wystawić mu słonia o sile dwudziestu najsilniejszych, jakie posiadasz. — Tak się to mówi, odrzekł oschle Guru Sing. — I tak się robi, odpowiedział Banks. Książę zaczynał się niecierpliwić; widać było iż nie znosił zaprzeczania. — Czy możnaby zaraz zrobić próbę? zapytał po chwili namysłu. — A można, odrzekł inżynier. — A nawet, dodał książę, próba mogłaby zarazem stanowić wysoki zakład jeźli tylko nie cofniesz się z obawy przegrania, jakby to zapewnie uczynił i wasz słoń, gdyby miał współubiegać się z moimi. — Stalowy olbrzym miałby się cofnąć przed walką! krzyknął kapitan Hod, kto śmie to mówić?... — Ja, odrzekł Guru Sing. — I jakiż książę stawiłbyś zakład? zapytał inżynier, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. — Cztery tysiące rupij, odrzekł tenże, jeźli masz do przegrania taką sumę. Wynosiło to około 10.000 fr. zakład to nie mały. Kapitan byłby chętnie trzymał i podwójny zakład, ale skromne jego fundusze nie pozwalały na to. — Odmawiasz! rzekł jego wysokość, dla którego 4.000 rupii było bagatelą, boisz się ryzykować marnej sumki? Przyjmuję! rzekł przysuwając się pułkownik Munro, a to jedno jego słowo miało swoją wartość. — Pułkownik Munro zakłada się więc o 4000 rupii? zapytał książę. — Nawet i o 10.000 rupii, jeźli książę chcesz, odrzekł pułkownik. — Zgoda! odpowiedział Guru Sing. Inżynier uścisnął dłoń pułkownika, jakby dziękując mu za ocalenie od upokorzenia wobec dumnego radży, dostrzegłem jednak iż przez chwilę brwi jego ściągnęły się, i pomyślałem sobie czy czasem nie przecenił siły swego przyrządu. Co do kapitana, radość błyszczała w jego oczach, zacierał wesoło ręce i rzekł przysuwając się do naszego słonia: — Baczność stalowy olbrzymie, masz stanąć w obronie honoru naszej starej Anglii: ufam, że wyjdziesz zwycięzcą! Cała służba naszego pociągu uszykowała się po jednej stronie drogi; Indyanie przybiegli aby patrzeć na gotującą się walkę. Banks opuścił nas i wszedł do wieży, aby wraz ze Storr'em powiększyć siłę pary buchającej kłębami z trąby Stalowego Olbrzyma. Jednocześnie na skinienie księcia Guru Siug, kilku z jego służby udało się do karawanseraju, zkąd przyprowadzili trzy słonie, oswobodzone z podróżnych przyrządów. Były to przepyszne zwierzęta pochodzące z Bengalu, większe znacznie od słoni Indyi południowych. Przyznam się, że widok tych wspaniałych zwierząt w całej sile wieku zaniepokoił mnie nieco. „Mahutowie” siedzący na ich olbrzymich karkach, kierowali słonie rękami i podniecali głosem. Gdy słonie przechodziły przed jego wysokością największy z trzech, istny olbrzym, zatrzymał się i przykląkł, poczem podniósł trąbę i pozdrowił księcia jak dobrze wytresowany dworak, Następnie z obu towarzyszami zbliżył się do stalowego olbrzyma i zaczęli przyglądać mu się z podziwieniem ale i pewną obawą. Jako zaprząg przytwierdzono do tenderu grube łańcuchy. Serce biło mi silnie; kapitan szarpał wąsy, nie mógł ustać spokojnie. Co do pułkownika Munro był jak najspokojniejszy, może nawet obojętniejszy od księcia Guru Sing. — Jesteśmy gotowi, rzekł Banks, jak skoro podoba się waszej wysokości... — Podoba mi się już, odrzekł. I zaraz skinął; mahuci wydali odpowiedni świst, i w tej chwili trzy słonie, szarpnąwszy maszynę silnie i jednozgodnie, posunęły ją o parę kroków. Krzyknąłem mimowolnie; Hod tupnął nogą ze złości — Obniżyć koła! zawołał inżynier, zwracając się do maszynisty, który natychmiast spełnił rozkaz. Stalowy olbrzym stanął i nie ruszył się więcej, pomimo że podniecane przez mahutów słonie, czyniły największe wysilenia aby go poruszyć. Daremnie, zdawało się że przyrósł do gruntu. Książę Guru Sing przygryzł usta do krwi; Hod radośnie klaskał rękami. — Naprzód! krzyknął Banks. — O! tak, tak!... naprzód!... naprzód!... wołał kapitan. Otworzono szeroko regulator, ogromne kłęby pary buchały trąbą, podniesione koła zaczęły się obracać, i pomimo szalonego oporu jaki stawiały biedne słonie, zostały pociągnięte i musiały iść w tył, ryjąc się w ziemię. — Go head! Go head! wrzeszczał kapitan. A olbrzym stalowy biegł naprzód, aż przepyszne słonie księcia popadały na ziemię; wlókł je tak ze dwadzieścia kroków, nie czując tego nawet. — Wiwat! wiwat! wiwat! krzyczał kapitan Hod, nie będąc już panem swego uniesienia. Możnaby do tych trzech słoni przyłączyć cały karawanseraj jego wysokości, a nasz stalowy olbrzym tyle zważałby na niego co na jedno piórko. Pułkownik dał znak ręką; Banks zamknął regulator, słoń nasz stanął. Wtedy pocieszny przedstawiały widok trzy słonie jego wysokości; trąby ich poruszały się niespokojnie, machały łapami w powietrzu, kręcąc się jakby olbrzymie poświętniki przewrócono na grzbiet. Książę, zawstydzony i zły, odszedł nie czekając końca. Odprzężono słonie; podniosły się, wyraźnie jakby upokorzone porażką. Gdy wracając, przechodziły koło stalowego olbrzyma, największy z nich, mimo nawoływań kornaka, ugiął kolano i pozdrowił go trąbą, jak pierwej księcia Guru Sing. W kwadrans później Indyanin, sekretarz „Kaamdar” jego wysokości przybył do naszego obozowiska, przynosząc pułkownikowi worek zawierający przegrany zakład, 10.000 rupii. Pułkownik odebrawszy, rzucił go z pogardą, mówiąc: dla służby jego wysokości! Poczem najobojętniej zwrócił się ku Steam-House. Trudno byłoby lepszą dać nauczkę pyszałkowi, rzucającemu nam tak pogardliwe wyzwanie. Niebawem przyprzężono naszego stalowego olbrzyma do pociągu i ruszyliśmy prędko wśród okrzyków zadziwionych Indyan. Wkrótce straciliśmy z oczu karawanseraj księcia Guru Sing. Nazajutrz Steam-House zaczął wznosić się na pierwsze wyżyny łączące płaszczyzny z podstawami granicy himalajskiej. Nasz olbrzym stalowy, łączący w sobie siłę 80 koni, z łatwością przebywał strome, pod górę pnące się drogi, nie potrzeba było nawet dodawać pary. Tak więc wznosiliśmy się coraz wyżej; panorama rozszerzała się ciągle, a ku południowi horyzont roztaczał się coraz dalej. Krajobrazy tak były urocze i zachwycające, iż nieraz zatrzymywaliśmy się po parę godzin, aby się im napatrzeć do woli. Ta jazda pod górę, przerywana dłuższemi i krótszemi wypoczynkami, trwała od 19 do 25 czerwca. — Trochę tylko cierpliwości, mówił kapitan Hod, a pociąg nasz dowiózłby nas na sam szczyt Himalai. — Trochę przesadzone żądanie, kolego, rzekł inżynier. — Pewny jestem żeby tego dokazał, odrzekł unosząc się kapitan. — Zapewnie, gdyby niebawem nie stanął temu na przeszkodzie brak możliwej do przebycia drogi, i z warunkiem zaopatrzenia się w dostateczny zapas paliwa, którego nie znalazłby wśród lodowców, a nadto jeszcze brak na takiej wysokości potrzebnego do oddychania powietrza. Ale po cóż mielibyśmy wdzierać się w tak niemożebne do zamieszkania strefy? Zatrzymamy się raczej w jakiejś ślicznej miejscowości na skraju lasu, zalecającej się zdrowem, orzeźwiającem powietrzem. Tym sposobem przyjaciel nasz, pułkownik Munro, będzie mógł mniemać że przeniósł bungalów swój z Kalkutty w góry Nepaulu, zabawimy tam tak długo jak będzie żądał. Od dwóch dni droga stawała się coraz cieższą do przebycia; pociąg zapuszczał się w puste prawie okolice. Nie widać było nigdzie wiosek ani miasteczek; zaledwie niekiedy jaka osada wśród nieskończonych lasów, lub tu i owdzie jakieś odosobnione mieszkanie. Trzy czy cztery razy zdarzyło nam się spotkać po kilku górali, przypatrujących się naszemu słoniowi z niewysłowionem zadziwieniem. Może patrząc na cudowny przyrząd wznoszący się ciągle ku wyżynom, sądzili, że Brahmie przyszła fantazya przenieść całą jakąś pagodę na niedostępny jaki szczyt gór nepaulskich. Nareszcie dnia 25. czerwca Banks krzyknął do maszynisty: Stój! i tu był kres pierwszej części naszej podróży po Indyach północnych. Pociąg zatrzymał się na rozległej polance w pobliżu strumienia, którego przejrzyste wody miały zaspakajać nasze potrzeby gospodarskie przez czas kilkomiesięcznego tu pobytu. Można było ogarniać ztąd wzrokiem nader rozległe przestrzenie. Steam-House znajdował się teraz o trzysta dwadzieścia pięć mil od miejsca wyjazdu, blizko o dwa tysiące metrów po nad powierzchnię morza, u stóp niebotycznej Dwalagiri, której wierzchołek wznosił się ku obłokom, o 25 tysięcy stóp po nad ziemią.